


Come on sweet catastrophe

by sirkusdyret



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, F/M, Guilt, Heartache, Heartbreak, Hurt, M/M, Mental Illness, Romance, Support
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5268962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirkusdyret/pseuds/sirkusdyret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your journey is over, all of your loose threads are now gone but you somehow have lost yourself along the way of finding Shaun and the truth, something a quite charming Synth Detective have been trying to help you dealing with.</p><p>You are currently helping Nick with his personal vendettas. Why? Because Nick wants it of course, and whatever Nick wants, you go along with, because you are head over heels in love with him! </p><p>But don't think everything is perfect, because after a confession from the Sole Survivor things ends up changing. Why is this Eddie Winter really so important? Why does the Sole Survivor end up in Goodneighbor? What does Mayor Hancock want? What is it that is on Nick Valentine's mind?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bad Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILER ALERT: FALLOUT 4 MAIN STORY and several other quests such as Nick Valentine's Personal Companion Quest. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this, and I hope it's not too weird.  
> And I also found a way to turn off the angle quotes :') Please tell me if there is any weird mistakes here and there.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sole Survivor and Nick Valentine head on out from Traffington Boathouse, towards East Boston Police Station to find one of 10 Holotapes, 8 of them which they now have, with two remaining, but finding them is not going to be easy in the wastes.

There was darkness, but it was light on the other side of my eyelids which I now opened, gazing up into the blue sky. It was a bit cloudy in the horizon so maybe it would rain tonight, it sure looked like it would.

"Don't you fall asleep and fall in," a raspy voice spoke up from behind me, I turned my head slightly and saw Nick Valentine standing on the porch behind me. I was sitting on the edge as one would by a boathouse and Traffington Boathouse was such an idyllic place, and I had wanted to put my feet down into the water so badly and swim, but I don't want radioactive feet.

"Not planning on it," I replied with a grin. Nick didn't say anymore only pulled a feint smile.

"So we leaving?" I asked him, we were after all on a case to find out the code to Eddie Winter's underground base, Nick was very eager to find all the tapes, it seem to be his personal vendetta. Me? I just join him because I want to see him happy. Not that the piece of shit don't deserve us coming for him, I remember him from the news. The sleazy grin on his face when they showed off a photograph on the television. A disgusting piece of human trash.

"Well it's getting dark in not so long, you sure you don't want to crash here for the night?" Nick asked, he was very considerate, I felt warm inside.

"We only have two holotapes left to find, I say we get going," I replied. Nick's face kinda glowed up a little, as if that was what he had wanted. I would at least sleep, but he didn't.

"Are you sure? It looks like it will be raining," One of the settlers at the house asked, and I looked at them with a smile.

"It's gonna be alright, we'll find a place to camp later tonight," I replied.

I could see the way the settlers looked at me, like they didn't understand why I said we. They also seemed afraid of Nick, but because I was there, they didn't say anything out loud. A lot of people had this reaction towards Nick, I didn't like it, not a bit. I owed so much to Nick after all, he was here for me through a very rough time. He had been the first person I came to trust in this fallout. Him and his metallic yet extremely big heart. I loved it. Him.

Of course he didn't know that. He cared for me, that I knew, we were like best friends. He pulled me out of my depression when I found out my little Shaun was in fact an old man.. How I was too late to save him, how everything had just been played into their hands. How they treated synths...how they would treat Nick! I was disgusted, and I was disgusting. I had blown them to bits...I had blown Shaun to bits. I was a horrible person, and a horrible parent.. They had only wanted the best of this world, but..they had given me no choice. It was either to _kill_ Desdemona and the Railroad or to _blow up_ the Institute. A massacre either way, and I was the one holding the trigger. I felt my heart beat fast in my chest, just like the time I stood there int the rooftop about to press the button. All the people...the children. I felt like throwing up.

"Hey, you alright over there?" The raspy voice of Nick broke my line of thoughts, he had surely seen my facial expression change. This was not the first time it had happened and I looked at him as I always would, my eyes red from not blinking, my face sweaty and pale without saying anything.

Nick didn't say anything either as he sat down beside me, placing his skin-covered hand on my shoulder before looking at me.

"No one blames you except yourself," He said calmly, his glowing eyes was only on me and his entire person was entirely focused onto mine. My eyes started to trail off and stare somewhere into the distance as I couldn't have him do this every time, which made Nick tighten his hold onto me. "Hey, look at me!" He said in a tone that could be taken to be anything but annoyed or angry, making me look at him again.

"I understand that you feel the need to do that, but you are great and you have so much to live for and be proud of, like young Shaun," He said.

Young Shaun was the synthetic boy _Father_ had created and later toyed with me with. He had wanted me to take him with me, and I could impossibly say no.

I had left him at the Railroad as I just couldn't face him, it hurt looking at him, and so I had ended up wandering around the wastes with Nick for a longer period of time. Until Nick brought up this Eddie Winter Case.

We've been looking for holotapes the last few months, and we only have two of them left. We are currently on our way to East Boston Police Station, coming down from Malden Center, it had been quite a trip. A lot of thoughts and feelings had managed to get sorted. I was much better now than I was the first months of this trip, but I still had this overwhelming guilt flowing over me from time to time.

"And even if you can't handle it, I will still be here to support you through it," Nick finished. I loved him so much, I didn't deserve to be traveling with such a wonderful person.

"..I know," I replied nodding. The guilt was settling down and I was able to breathe normally again, but Nick didn't remove his hand from my shoulder, not yet. His firm grip somewhat held me together you could say, and I truly needed it. I wondered what I would do without this man? He didn't know, but I truly needed him. The way he always stood for the people, and it was never for the money, I truly lived the life the way Nick Valentine wanted me to, and I had no complains. I was in fact head over heels in love with the guy.

We sat in silence on the porch for a while, I had calmed down long time ago, but I just wanted to sit like this, with Nick's hand on my shoulder and his full attention on me.

"I think we should stay the night here, you obviously aren't up for mutated mosquitoes and other random encounters we could have down towards East Boston Police station," He suggested, still looking at me with glowing eyes.

"No, I'm fine," I said as I shrugged his hand off of my shoulder and got up, I knew he wanted to go, and I was fine now. It only happened once a while now. I was managing. Getting better. Healing.

"Let me just get some fresh water before we go," I said smiling at Nick. Whom looked at me attentively as I went on my way.

Half an hour later the sky was showing several beautiful pink and orange hues, the sun was about to set and I threw my backpack onto my back. It was holding some stuff like food, water, ammo, change of clothes the other holotapes, even a pipe pistol, but I surely favored my sniper rifle, which at some point had gotten the name _Whisper._

"You ready to go Nick?" I asked, he was sitting on a chair in the living room pretending to drink from a cup. It was a habit of him to do so, pretending to be human. He did that a lot. Once he pretended to eat while we were taking shelter in a settlement. I had found him later that night outside trying to remove all the food from inside his mouth. He had been ashamed about it, but it was a habit, trying to make others comfortable around him.

We were now on our way towards our goal, the settlers had told us to keep away from the shore because there seemed to be some kind of bloodbug nest somewhere along it, so we ventured into the dead nature a safe distance away from the water.

"You sure you're okay?" Nick suddenly asked, he was walking a few steps ahead of me and spoke with his back turned, but he peeked over his shoulder, I could see his glowing eyes in the dim light.

"Yes, I promise," I replied grinning at him, I felt so warm when he was worried about me. Nick was just the nicest kind of person, and he wasn't even a real person in a way, though I would beg to differ. He had seemed to be okay with the answer for now as we walked as he got quiet. Which meant my turn to create conversation.

"Do you miss the pre-war?" Was what came out of my mouth and Nick stopped for a second, as if he was thinking about it before he continued walking, not turning to look at me.

"I think if you have memories of it, yes, you will, no doubt," He explained. He wasn't wrong. Of course you'd wish for a safer world. Not like this, unsafe, and being killed by fellow humans, animals or nature.

"True..." I mumbled as my mind got stuck deeper into the thought of pre-war. I wondered if I had seen Nick somewhere, but just didn't remember it. Then I got into what-ifs; What if I had become friends with the pre-war Nick, then he would have remembered me?!

I was so deep within this line of thoughts I almost didn't notice Nick crouching down reaching out his hand to stop me from going any further. I bumped into his arm, having been deep in thought.

"Shhh..." Nick whispered and I looked ahead and onto what obviously was the threat. A Supermutant lair.

Bodies impaled on fences. human bodies mushed together inside a net and the howling of a mutated hound. They were alert of our presence!  
A Supermutant's shout roared through the camp, it was surely a battlecry.

"Perhaps it's best to-" Nick started, but I wasn't gonna let him finish, I pulled in his trench coat as to direct him in the way we were running. There had been no time to think, but north was not a good option as we could possibly not drag the pack up to the boathouse, and so we headed south.

We literally got an explosive start on our sprint as both grenades and shots were fired towards us, but we were not standing around there, we were running as fast as our legs could carry us. It wasn't as if we couldn't have managed, but the guns blazing approach usually ends up with a lot more bullet-holes than necessary. I tended to like the more sneaky approach. Which was somewhat how my Sniper rifle had gotten it's name anyway.

I heard the grunts of the mutated hounds behind us, but didn't dare to look, I didn't need to know how close they were. They were close enough by the sound of their grunts.

We continued running, over the dead forest-y nature which was now covered in fog, I could taste the blood in my mouth and my lungs were burning, but we could not stop, they were still after us, not to mention we didn't see much ahead either, who knows what we might run into?

We saw the shadow of a pretty large building to the right, but suddenly turning towards it could surely end up getting caught and made into human smoothies.

We headed past and down and we actually seemed to be gaining some distance between us and the hounds, with of course the Supermutants following them. We needed a hiding spot and that soon.

I saw a little house, or maybe it was a shed, we were heading straight towards it, maybe this was the way to loose them I thought as we ran inside and basically ended up running straight through it and onto the wharf. Trapped.

We stopped and Nick stepped out in the front of me, putting him in between the hounds and me, but that wasn't a good option, nor a very thought out idea. I looked at the water, I guess I would be getting that swim I had wanted after all, and without warning I pulled Nick with me falling in. Surely not the best idea I'd had.

What I had not accounted for was that I had just been running my lungs out of my chest, and holding my breath was critically painful, not to mention I already felt dizzy. Going up for air was however not an option, and would endanger us. Supermutants were rather dumb, and hiding underwater was surely a thing that would have them give up the hunt. We needed to give them time to leave but my lungs where aching for air and even my vision started to blur. Still I could not go up for air yet.

I remember looking at Nick at some point before I apparently blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Locations:  
> Traffington Boathouse, the Supermutants reside in West Everett Estates, the bulding they passed was Poseidon Energy Turbine and the wharf is by the Irish Pride Industry Shipyard.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!


	2. Not even real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After waking up after almost having drowned you are quite thankful, but being someone's best friend when they don't even manage to believe in themselves is quite frustrating, especially when you love them so damn much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to a new chapter! Hope you like it!  
> I've put more space between people's quotes so it's easier to read, let me know if there is some other problems.   
> As usual the facts about this chapter will be and the end notes.

I awakened in a completely blue room, I first thought it was the sky, but as managed to focus on my surroundings I noticed I was indoors. To the right I could see a Nuka Cola bottle on the table beside me and some teal colored vase, there seemed to be a table fan in the background on a desk. Was this an office? It didn’t look as damaged as things usually did. What bothered me though, was that I couldn’t see Nick anywhere. 

I sat up and only then noticed the emptied rad-aways and Stimpacks on the table. Several ones, and only now I noticed I was dressed in some plaid shirt and not my usual vault suit, which seemed to be hanging over the back of a chair standing strategically by the couch. 

I was about to get up when Nick came around the corner, seeing me. 

"You're awake!" He said, seeming more relieved than anything. as he smiled at me as he sat down on the chair by the couch, looking right at me. "You alright?" He then asked, his face seemed to have lit up and it warmed me inside seeing the way he smiled at me. He seemed generally happy. 

"Y-yeah, I think so?" I said stretching out my arms and feet on the couch, "I have all my limbs," I looked at my fingers and toes, "And I don't have any extra ones,". My eyes then slid from my limbs and onto the empty rad-away and stimpacks. Nick noticed and he too looked at them. 

"I apologize, but I had to use your stuff," He said placing his unskinned hand onto his neck as if he was a bit embarrassed. "I'm no doctor, but I tried my best in patching you up the best I could," he then added. I couldn't help but to smile at him, if only he knew how much the little things he did for me affected me. 

"It's okay Nick, I understand, I was reckless wasn't I?" I said with a slight laugh in the end to cheer him up a bit. Which seemed to work, and he gave me a nod as he had that charming heartbreaker smirk on his face. 

"Reckless is just half of it, foolish I'd say," He said and laughed with that raspy voice of his and I was just happy the mood was feeling like this free and open space. 

Not much was said after that as I went to hang my vault suit somewhere better, it wouldn't dry with it's feet dragging on the floor and the arms laying on top of the chest of it, it needed to hang properly. Come to think of it, Nick changed my clothes while I was unconscious. My face got hot again, but luckily Nick had wandered further into the building, apparently there was another office down the hall. 

Not that it was that much of a big of a deal, I'd changed in the front of him plenty of times, it was all natural. Nick on the other hand I'd never seen take off his shirt, trench coat yes, but his shirt, never. That didn't mean I didn't wonder, he was a synth after all..

Those thought's went through my head as I planned on hanging my vault suit on the closet door in the blue room, because yes it did have a closet. Upon opening it, I saw several parts of a skeleton or two in there, ripping me out of my thoughts about Nick without a shirt. 

"Wow, I guess this company had a lot of skeletons in their closets," I joked to myself before ignoring the insides if the small room, hanging my suit on the door and closing it slightly. 

I now stood in the middle of the room, looking at some fracture in the wall or paint, I wasn't completely sure about what it was and it didn't matter. My thoughts were consuming me either way.

So, Nick had basically rescued me? I hadn't really thought about it in that way, but it was obvious. He had surely carried me here after I lost consciousness under water. He'd have to find a shelter, while wondering if I'd make it or not. I would have died hadn't it been for him, and...I, -I hadn't even thanked him for it!

I panicked a little as I was about to go find him, so I could thank him properly, it was important, and it was important to me that he knew I was thankful. 

I turned around and almost jumped when walking right into Nick. I hadn't even heard him. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't hear you," I apologized.

"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that," He now said as he stepped a step back. Looking at me as he did.

"No, it was my fault," I insisted, it had been me who had basically not thanked him and then spaced out. 

"No, it surely was mine," Nick also insisted, and by now I was getting a bit frustrated. 

"I was just..." I started, but I had lost my confidence along that shameful display of a sentence, but Nick looked at me, waiting for me to continue. 

"I didn't thank you for saving my life," I finally blurted out, it wasn't scary thanking people, and I should just do it. "So...thank you," I said. I was looking at him and he was looking back, smiling at me even. 

"No problem, what would I do if my favorite person died?" He said before he threw quite a handsome smirk at me. 

I could have died and gone to heaven, because that was exactly how I felt at that exact moment. I was apparently his favorite person, and he wouldn't know what to do without me? My heart fluttered and all I really wanted to do was to smooch that damn Synth face of his. Why did he have to be this charming? 

"You're my favorite person too," I said, but I had to look away from him, even turn around because it was too much right now. I was weak, oh so weak and this Synth didn't make it better. I hated myself for not getting to see his expression after I said that, but what could I do? My face was probably a Nuka Cherry shade right now. 

"W-well that's good to hear," Nick replied, his voice...was it trembling a bit? "Thought I'm not even a real person," He said, and I was so shocked by his words I had to turn to look at him again. 

"What do you mean you're not a real person?" I asked, "You're pretty real, you're standing in the front of me," I was looking into his eyes now, feeling a bit annoyed that he would put himself down like that. "Yeah I get it, you're a Synth, but that doesn't make you less of a person," I said. 

"That's not what I mean," He said, "Had I only been a regular Synth," he didn't look at me, but down on his un-skinned arm, his metallic fingers stretching out before curling up into af fist. 

"What do you-" I started but he didn't let me finish.

"I am the Synth of Nick Valentine," He said, "My memories aren't mine, my feelings aren't mine, my personality isn't even mine," He explained as he kept looking down onto his hands. "Yes I have control over this body, but it doesn't feel like mine at all," he said. 

"That doesn't mean you're not your own person," I tried saying. I didn't think of Nick as the police man from before the war. Nick was my supporting, detective best friend.

"But I am not my own person," He told me. "I have all these memories, that doesn't even belong to me, all these feelings towards things in the past that doesn't even involve me, so many unfinished strings into the past," Nick looked like he was quite troubled. 

"So, you are saying I'm not your favorite person, but the real Nick Valentine's favorite person?" I asked. 

He looked up at me, and I looked him straight into his eyes, but it looked like he didn't know what to say to that. Seeing Nick like this pained me, I wanted to assure him that he was in fact not looked upon as anything else than his own person, even if I had to tell him about it all. I even felt guilty about wanting to have met the real Nick Valentine. 

"You are your own person Nick, you've built yourself up, you've gone around helping people, and you're saying that this isn't you?" I asked, but I didn't let him get in a word, not yet. "A Synth with another man's memories, so.. I guess you are part Kellogg too since you've had his memories too?".

"That's not the same!" Nick said calmly. "I didn't believe I was Kellogg after that, but this Nick? When I first opened my eyes, I did believe I was the real Nick Valentine." He was still looking at me, but his eyes flickered away a couple of times, as if he had a hard time looking into my eyes.  

"But you are not the real Nick Valentine, and you have lived your life, knowing that," I said, in which Nick actually nodded. 

"But I am not the real Nick Valentine, and I have lived my life the way Nick Valentine would,"He said. 

"The real Nick Valentine wasn't a Synth, and didn't go around knowing he wasn't real. Whatever your memories, you have made your own life choices, yes by the influence of the memories you have, but is that really such a bad thing?" I asked. Nick had completely averted his eyes now, and I really couldn't stand the look on his face. It was painful.

"I didn't fall in love with the real Nick Valentine!" I blurted out, in my attempt to help him the best I could. I could have died, and my face felt quite hot from saying something like that, but I had said it. No take-backs. 

Nick glanced up at me, actually looking quite shocked, but this time it was me that couldn't quite look at him out of embarrassment, and we stood there in silence for quite some time. Not until I got a little bothered that he didn't say anything I spoke up.

"Don't tell me that made you malfunction or something?" I said, turning my body away from him and walking over to the couch to sit down.

"-no, of course not," He said before he slowly turned to look at me again. "It's just.. -I didn't expect something like that," he laughed slightly. "I guess if I could blush I would be blushing, but yeah, you know how it is," He said sounding humored. 

"Well, it is true, I am in love with you," I sighed as I put the back of my hand against my forehead, I was feverish hot, but it wasn't because I was sick, I was just embarrassed. "it hurts me seeing you like this, seeming to hate yourself like this, when in fact I love you quite a damn much," I explained before I in fact smiled up at Nick. 

"I am flattered," Nick said as he looked at me with a slightly tilted head. "-to be loved is...quite something, 'makes you feel important," he said with that chuckle of his. This seemed to go awfully well for some reason, but this was also the moment he would probably tell me that he didn't think anyone could love a Synth, and maybe..tell me about his own feelings, that he thought was one sided? 

"Not that I thought anyone could love a Synth, well especially after getting to know they are a Synth, and a Synth like me?" He said, as if someone had read someone's mind. 

"But I guess it's not that uncommon, there are people falling for ghouls too, but well, I guess they are more human than Synths," He proceeded as he took off his hat, studying it for a bit, his bald head was bumped, and he still had that rift in his jaw, but I didn't mind, I was basically on the edge of my seat waiting for him to continue. 

"-but I'm sorry," He said as he put his hat back on. My heart sunk in my chest. "When I don't even love myself, how can I love others?" He asked, probably not a question for me, it sounded more like he was questioning himself, but his words were harsh and the pain was quite real. 

I felt my face become numb as I nodded, "I understand," I said before slapping on a smile. 

"And that is okay to think, I just needed to air out, so..yeah," I had no idea what I really was saying, I didn't even understand my own words, but I was trying to make it out that I was fine with it, which was in fact a lie. What Nick didn't know, didn't hurt him.

"You sure?" Nick asked, obviously concerned, but his concern now felt like a bad sunburn and I just smiled even brighter. 

"Completely," I said before I leaned back into the sofa quite a bit and yawned loudly. "But I think it's time for me to crash on the couch, been a long day after all. Almost died even!" and with a fresh heartbreak as well. 

"I will leave you alone then," Nick said, not bothering to drag out the time to leave, but right before he headed around the corner and out into the corridor he looked at me. "Good night," he said. 

I laid down onto the couch with my back to the room, feeling these bitter feelings inside my stomach, but I absolutely did not manage to sleep that night. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued! 
> 
> Please continue to comment or leave Kudos if you like my fic (: 
> 
> Facts about this chapter:  
> \- The room they are in is inside the Irish Pride Industry Shipyard, the first door from the wharf.  
> \- There was in fact some skeleton parts in this room, but Nick Valentine "cleaned up" and put them in the closet while the Sole Survivor was unconscious.


	3. Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our hunt for Eddie Winter's tapes has finally come to and end and the only thing missing is finding that son-of-a-bitch!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to another chapter! It took me a bit longer to write this, but it is definitely longer than the other two chapters being almost double the length at 3900+ words!
> 
> So enjoy this double chapter!
> 
> HEAVY SPOILER OF "LONG TIME COMING" QUEST - If you haven't done the quest and don't want spoilers, DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER!

I had rolled around on the couch all night without being able to sleep and now the sun was shining brightly in the window above said couch. The sun had slowly crept up and I felt the sun-exposed body-part to become quite warm, meaning it was time to get up. No use trying to sleep anymore. 

I got, up stretching my whole body as I stood, this would surely be a long day. I had nodded off a couple of times, but awakened only minutes later. My gut really felt like someone had sewn a stone into my stomach. 

I changed into my now dry Vault Suit, it was what I preferred to wear, it was somewhat my insignia. I looked down on myself, maybe that insignia needed to change...but enough thinking about that, it was tougher than just a flannel shirt and jeans. 

Nick heard me at some point and came walking around the corner, he hadn't been here all night, giving me the privacy I had needed.  

"'morning" He said nodding at me. 

"Good morning," I replied, I only glanced up at him for a couple of seconds before I went to pack my bag, I was about to close it, when he spoke up again.

"I found some Salisbury Steak, you want it?" He proceeded to present the box to me. 

"I don't have much space, I found this cram after all," I said, perhaps a bit colder than I had planned on. 

 "Hey, I'll carry it if that's it," Nick said.

"You don't have to do that," I replied. He really didn't, and after I turned cold on him and everything.

"I'm not carrying much, and I know food you eat to live," Said Nick. Giving me some facts. Facts I already knew, but I was just a mess. 

"Let me just have breakfast and we can leave, ok?" I said, changing the subject, but still on the subject of eating. 

"Fine by me," The Detective said as he took the chair from yesterday and placed it by the desk, where it belonged so he could sit there. 

I opened a can of pork and beans for breakfast, and Nick kept watching me as I ate, as if he wanted to say something, I looked back at him and as I did he broke the silence. 

"There's this locked door down the hallway, do you wanna take a look?" He asked. He knew I was very eager to loot, and a locked door usually meant fun. 

"Nah," Was my reply. I really didn't feel like exploring, not to mention we were so close to Eddie Winter. "Why would we do that only a little trip away from the next holotape?" I also asked. 

Nick looked at me for a bit making a face. 

"Well, we are close, but Winter isn't going anywhere, as long as we have 8 of the codes there's no chance of him escaping or anyone finding him," He explained. "So, let's have some fun?" He suggested. 

I sighed and shook my head.

"We're so close and you want to stop and play around?" I asked, wondering what had gone into him. Nick looked at me, and I looked at Nick, he then reached for his hat and pulled it a bit down over his face.

"You're right, we shouldn't," He said. I thought it was crazy that he had suggested that in the first place. What was going on with him? 

Soon we were ready to go,it was quite a nice weather outside, not foggy like yesterday. I looked at the scenery a bit before we went. I could see the wharf from here, even the building that had been behind the fog. I took a deep breath before we headed east. 

Through out the trip, we got to fight some blood bugs that seemed to be out looking for food in the good weather. I had sighed, good weather was always ruined by mosquitoes. 

We hardly talked that day, well I was both tired and perhaps feeling a bit bitter so that was my reason. As for Nick, he probably though I didn't want to talk because of what happened yesterday. 

After having walked for a good couple of hours we seemed to reach East Boston. Upon entering the city I was almost blinded, the sky was filled with dust particles, which all reflected a bit of light. 

 Nick seemed eager again, I didn't blame him. This was his personal vendetta after all. As for why it was I had no clue, he hadn't told me a thing besides that we needed to get this guy. I on the other hand, was very tired instead of eager, but as half the city was flooded it wasn't a place to camp. Even if it looked rather beautiful. 

Upon reaching the Police Station, or...what was supposed to be the Police Station my hopes of finding the tape was reduced quite an amount. We could basically walk over the rubble from outside, and straight up into the second floor. As one of the walls was completely wrecked, taking the first floor with it. 

"You think we'll find it?" I asked glancing up at Nick whom kept silent, he was probably loosing confidence about it because of the mess.

We went up into the first floor and started looking without a word, I checked every drawer and desk. _Was any of the terminals on?_ I wondered as we kept looking. All I really found was bottle caps but, perhaps?

As we kept looking my confidence had fallen quite a bit. What if we didn't find it? We would have to give up, we couldn't unlock the door without the final number, and Nick's personal vendetta would have to just continue to exist without him being able to do anything. My morale went up again thinking about Nick not finding peace with this. There was no question, I would have to find it! 

I went out into one of the side rooms as Nick went down stairs, to what was left of it to look. The room was a typical small office, with a desk, a chair and a terminal. I stepped inside and viewed the room, and there! I basically grabbed the little yellow and white tape lying there, was this it? 

I shoved it into my pip-boy to play it, and yes! It was in fact the 9th holotape! I was so ecstatic that I sprinted out the door to find Nick.  

Nick was on his way up the stairs after having not found anything, he was looking rather disappointed by now but the way his face lit up as he looked at me, as I was grinning like a fool holding out the tape for him. 

"Nick Valentine, you're one damn of a lucky bastard!" I said. 

"How would I ever do this without you?" He said, smiling at me and I smiled right back at him.

 His expression reminded me why I did this in the first place, I didn't do it so he would love me the way I love him, but to make him happy, the way I want him to be.  

"That leaves only one Holotape!" Nick said as he held the 9th tape in his skinned hand looking at it, "And it should be in South Boston Police Department," he explained as he looked up at me.

"South Boston?" I questioned, not him but just in general, "We'll reach that today if we go now," I said smiling at Nick. 

"We'll have all the tapes by tomorrow, and then!" Nick said, his voice seemed to tremble, but it was surely my imagination. "Then we'll have Eddie Winter!" He exclaimed proudly. 

Everything seemed to have gone back to normal by now, Nick Valentine was here, enthusiastic about the case, and me happy to see him enjoying himself, this was how it was gonna be right? 

We headed out in a hurry, the tension from before completely gone. It's only as tense as you make it out to be after all. 

We ended up backtracking a little as we had to take the bridge that was close to Bunker Hill, we weren't stopping there, it would only be a detour anyway. 

Going through the city like this was a challenge, it was literally a raider gang on every corner, and where there wasn't raiders, there were supermutants. We ended up taking a lot of detours, and I had to admit, I was pretty ready to go to sleep by now. Nick probably noticed, I wasn't as aware of my surroundings as I usually was, but I assured him I was fine. 

It had already become dark when we reached the place. I was so exhausted as we came in the door that I didn't even notice that there were two mongrel dogs snarling at us, and I had to bring out my gun. 

I can't say I liked killing mongrel dogs they were dogs after all, but they were mad the same way feral ghouls was I guess, and killing them, was basically putting them out of their misery. 

We executed the dogs, one of them had managed to bite me, but it was fine. I could handle a dog bite. The dogs we brought outside and buried them, there was enough death on the surface after all. 

Once we got inside I was about to faint I was so tired.

"I'll leave finding the tape to you Nick," I said yawning as I laid down onto a bench standing by the wall, it was perhaps not as comfortable as the couch but it'd do. I probably lost consciousness as soon as I relaxed, but it was fine, I needed the rest. 

Nick was the one to wake me up the next morning, I felt him nudge at me and as I opened my eyes I looked right up at his face. 

"Good morning," I said groggily, as I sat up rubbing my eyes and yawning. 

"I'm sorry for waking you, but it is time for us to go," Nick said, he seemed fired up. I could only imagine him firing himself up all night, he must have so much time to think.  

"It's okay, I know how important this is for you," I said.  

"Thank you," Nick replied, and my heart skipped a beat. Not because he thanked me, but because the way he thanked me was so honest and seemed so important for him to say, I couldn't do anything but smile at him.  

After having breakfast we headed out, I followed Nick as it seemed like he knew the way. Well of course he did, this was his investigation after all. 

"The place is filled with raiders, so we need a proper plan," He said, looking over his shoulder at me.  

"Well, we'll do it my way, the safer way," I suggested, because not knowing how many were in there, it was a bad idea to go in guns blazing. 

"Stealth?" Nick asked, wanting me to confirm. 

"Yes," I replied, "We find a nice location to camp and pick them out one by one," I explained, not that Nick didn't know this. We had worked together for quite some time after all. 

And that was how we did it, we took them out, until we figured it was only a couple ones left before heading into the station, being careful about not being seen or being followed. We would continue this way down underground too. 

The fight was hard, the place crawled with raiders and as soon as we'd shot one, two more would come running, but we handled it nicely. It took time of course, but in two hours or so we were down in the cave system only meters away from Eddie Winter. 

Now we stood in the front of the door separating us from him. I looked at Nick, who now looked more tense than ever. He had gotten blood on his trench coat, not his own of course, he didn't have that after all, but it only added to his look. 

"You ready?" I asked him, I had wanted to ask him if he was alright, but that wasn't a question for now. 

"He's right on the other side of that door, of course I am." He said, glancing at me, his expression serious. 

"So who should get the honors?" I asked as I looked over at the code-lock. "Do you want to do it Nick?" I asked, but he only shook his head.

"Go on," He said, giving me permission to open. 

"Very well," I said. 

"1-9-5-3-7-2-8-4-0-6" The door clicked before opening. 

"The fuck?" A voice from inside could be heard, Nick stood up and went inside ahead of me, and I followed. I didn't put my gun away either, we didn't know if he'd become hostile after all. 

"Who the fuck are you?" A white haired ghoul appeared in the front of us, his attitude was bad, but at least he seemed clean. 

"And how did you- don't tell me! After all this fucking time? You cracked the code!?" He sounded like he had given up on anyone ever doing that, but then he started laughing.  

"It's only been what? Two hundred years?" He then proceeded to laugh even more. Nick only watched him silence and so did I.

 "I don't know what you thought you'd find though? Gold, jewels...secrets of the universe," He continued, now serious again. "But here's only me, a rotting living man!" It was as if he was trying to provoke us. "I can't believe the feds are this fucking stupid, two hundred years!" He said almost cracking up a laugh, but he didn't, instead he looked at me in all seriousness. "So get your asses out'a here!" Seemed like he didn't want company. 

"I'm not going anywhere until I get what I came for!" Nick suddenly spoke up, you could hear the anger in his voice. I wondered if Winter had managed to provoke him.

"And what's that.." Eddie said now looking closely onto Nick. "Who are you anyway..I feel like I've seen you somewhere- Wait, are you some kind of robot?" He seemed to even recognize him. I was surprised. "Is that what the world is now? Robot overlords? I knew it!" Eddie didn't fail to amaze me. 

"Does the Name Valentine ring a bell?" Nick said, he held into his rifle pretty hard and I could see it was as if I didn't exist. 

"Valentine...The cop?" Eddie said, his ghoul face scrunching up a bit showing obvious shock. "So that's who you're supposed to be?" He said almost a bit amused for a second. "I hate to break it to you pal, but you're not Nick Valentine, you're just a machine," He said. 

"Shut up," Nick spat out. I was surprised how non-human Nick treated this man. "You killed my fiancé Jennifer Lands!" Nick almost growled. What? His fiancé? A shocking revelation like that surely put me out of what was happening. "-and you'll never get away with it this crime Winter!" Nick continued. I was so in shock, I had never heard of this, he hadn't told me anything about that. 

"Your fiancé?" Winter asked mockingly, "You mean Nick Valentine's fiancé, such a pretty girl, such a shame what happened to her," He said, and I could see that Nick seemed to be done with his shit. "But you know, Valentine should have backed off when he had the chance," He said, but it seemed like he had stopped mid sentence"-Why do you even care robot man? Girl get's whacked 200 years ago and you come barging in all tough? You're not even alive!" He asked laughing at the end of the sentence. 

"Well, then I guess I'm in good company," Nick snapped back at him as he aimed for Winter with his rifle. 

I didn't register what was going on until the first shot, and I was pulled back into reality. Nick had shot Eddie in the arm and Eddie was pulling his gun on Nick now, but I didn't plan on Nick or I to be shot, so I shot the gun out of his hand. 

As he pathetically threw himself onto the floor to pick up his gun, Nick executed him himself by a blow to the head. We watched him as he got limp on the floor. The Winter case was over.  

Silence fell upon us, I stood in the middle of the floor rifle in hand, Nick had put his rifle away and now only stood there looking down on the boogeyman of the past. I was looking at Nick, wondering why he hadn't told me about this. Not that I thought that he kept things from me, but it sure looked like he had. _Was this his reason?_ I wondered. 

"We're done here," He said breaking the silence, his voice more rough than ever. "But I have one last thing to do, if.." He continued, but sentence unfinished. "-if you want to come with me, I don't mind," He said as he turned to head out of the room, not bothering to wait for me.

"Nick!" I said, but he didn't stop. 

"This..won't take long," Was the only thing he said. I was so confused, I had so many questions, and therefore I followed him. 

We headed out of Winter's bunker before he continued in a completely different direction than we had come in. I could only watch his back as we walked. 

We came out of a secret passage under a little coffee shop, or was it a diner? Nick was in deep thought and just headed out without waiting for me like he used to. I had to run to keep up with him, but he stopped in the middle of a road right under a cigarette commercial. 

"This is it," He said lowly before crouching down. "In this very spot, two hundred years ago," He touched the ground with his skinned hand. "-one of Eddie's boys put a bullet in Jenny Lands' back," His face was shaded by his hat, but I could hear the pain in his voice. "Now Eddie's dead, just like Jenny...and Nick," He sighed. "And I...I'm at a loss," He explained as he stood. "All I really know is that, without you, Eddie' still be at large," He looked at me. 

"This really was a big deal for you huh? Are you doing alright?" I asked, because now wasn't a better time to ask him that. 

"Honestly?" Nick said with a bit of a conflicted facial expression. "I don't know," he shook his head. "It's a lot to take in you know, Winter was it, the last connection to the original Nick Valentine," He explained."The last proof besides institute documents of me just being a copy of some cop from a bygone era," He looked up into the sky as if he needed to take it in. "-and I honestly don't know how I feel." he said. 

"Well.. don't that mean you're free? You're not Nick Valentine's copy anymore, you're not the _other_ Nick anymore, you're the only Nick!" I exclaimed. 

Nick let out a light laugh as he looked at me.  

"I wish it was that easy, but it's not," He said. "Because I was Nick Valentine, I had his memories. His fears. All that poor bastard's hope!" He explained. 

_And love for Jenny_ I thought.  

"I remember getting a call to head to some lab in Cambridge to get that neurotrans-whatever, and the next thing know I'm in a heap of trash, my family, my life, and my entire life gone, and then I realize they were never mine to begin with!" He sounded angry. "Everything I ever had belonged to Nick!" He said as he looked at me again. "I hoped that finding Winter, and offing him would finally cut my ties with that world, that I'd finally be free." He desperation in his voice was devastating. "But being out here with you I realized, it wasn't about taking down Winter, it wasn't about Nick, -or Jenny, not even you and me!" He told. "It was about justice," He said proudly. "It was about doing the right thing, and that act of goodness, is ours. All those things, those cases all the good things, they are ours, and ours alone!" Said Nick and I smiled. "Even if that's the only thing in this world that I can ever claim as mine, Not Nick's, not the institute's, but _mine,_ then I can die happy," He now smiled. "I couldn't have done this, if it weren't for you, I'm not sure if I'll ever be able to thank you for that," Nick said, still smiling and I smiled back at him.  

"You don't have to thank me, this is what I do, I'd do anything for you," I said. Even if he didn't return my feelings, even if he kept secrets from me. I loved him after all. "So where are we heading next?" I asked, "I'm sure the minutemen needs our help, there is always something to do. Hey let's head back to Diamond City, we haven't seen Ellie in such a long time!" I was rambling. Probably because this was much to take in, I was happy, but yet very conflicted about it all, and I was sure Nick noticed. 

"No, it's fine," He now said, I got confused and looked at him, my smile disappearing. "I'll be heading back to Diamond City," He said. "I need some..time on my own,". 

My stomach tightened and the butterflies turned to stone making me feel really heavy. 

"What?" I exclaimed. 

"I need some time," He repeated. 

"What do you mean?" I asked, I really didn't like this. Nick was leaving me? 

"I mean, I'm going home, without you," He explained.

"But why?" I asked, "You were so up for going around doing good, and now you don't want to anymore?" I said, my voice was trembling. 

"It's not like I don't want to help people, I still do," Nick said.

"-just not with me?" I cut him off. "Why not? Because of my feelings for you?" I asked, I have no idea where that came from, but it was what seemed most logical to ask for some reason.

"No! It's not about you, or...your feelings for me," He said, but there was a pause, and that only made me feel even worse.

"Then what is it?" I asked, I wanted an honest answer. 

"I just need some time to myself, ok?" Nick said, he seemed bothered now. 

"...fine," I said, my voice bitter, I couldn't do anything but accept, I didn't really want to fight Nick after all. I had no reason to keep Nick to myself, Nick was a free man, he wasn't my boyfriend or anything like that, I really had no right in questioning him like I did. 

"Will you be alright on your own?" Nick now asked, because of how i had just acted in the front of him. 

"Of course," I said with a sigh. "I -I'm sorry about that," I said, Nick only nodded a little, understanding. 

"I guess I'll see you around then," Nick said before smiling at me. "Please come visit Diamond City sometime," He said, and I felt my heart break in my chest, he was cutting me off. 

"Travel safely," Was all I manage to say before he left. 

I stood there looking after him until he disappeared, my heart and spirit broken. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The conversation between Winter and Valentine is almost a copy of the conversation they had in this quest, the same with Nick's speech about himself after. 
> 
> Now the question is What will the Sole Survivor do? And why did Nick cut them off? 
> 
> And if you wonder why the Sole Survivor panics so much when Nick plans on going, it's because they haven't been alone in quite some time. Nick has always been there to pick them up when they were down, and now with Nick leaving, makes being alone a very terrifying thing. Basically their unreasonable reaction was on purpose.


	4. The Mayor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After that horrible heartbreak, you are left by yourself, and what in the world are you gonna do? You don't really have a purpose. 
> 
> Maybe you could need some pick-me-ups?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to another chapter! 
> 
> Sorry for taking so long, but I've been procrastinating a bit, as well as doing Christmas shopping, but I'm still updating (:

Nick had now left me, and I was on my own. Nick’s reason for leaving? I didn’t know. My head was spinning and I truly felt like something was wrong with me. Had I done something he didn’t like? Had I said something? Was it my feelings he didn’t like? Maybe it was, he probably thought our jobs would be handled less professionally. I groaned loudly as I walked up North, not heading towards Diamond City, but yet not quite knowing where I was heading. Home? 

I continued walking, my head with thoughts about Nick and Jenny. I really couldn’t get her off my head. What kind of girl was she? Then it kinda came to me, Nick was a Synth, and he wasn’t really a 3rd gen either. He had strong emotions, because he shared memories with a human, his heart didn’t weaver, because maybe it couldn’t? Not to mention he probably, after all this time _still_ loved Jenny. 

The thought stung and I stopped in my tracks. I was a bother to him, how could I have told him how I felt, it was so stupid! Maybe I would still be with him if I hadn’t said anything. I just did so many stupid things, no wonder he wanted to leave, after all the things I’d done?

My thoughts now started to become unreasonable, and I was aware of it, but there was no stopping them. 

I killed my own son, and I can’t even face Synth Shaun, I know he judges me for killing the _real_ him, and what does other people think? They must think something is wrong with me, killing my own son for the sakes of others? How could a parent do that, how could I kill them all, the nice doctor, all of them?  

_I am a monster._

I had to sit down, I was shaking and I dug my fingernails into my scalp wanting to scream but not being able to. 

Nick wasn’t there to pull me out of it this time, and I just felt so numb there I sat against a wall pulling my hair in frustration. 

I don’t know how long I sat there, but it was almost sundown by the time I finally got myself together again. I was lucky no one had come across me. Both allies and enemies. 

I continued north, not really aiming for anywhere but I couldn’t stop here. As I walked through the streets something seemed familiar, and there the door to Goodneighbor? I’d walked up right into Goodneighbor.

  _Lucky._

I headed inside and stopped in the square in the front of the shops, a lady looked me up before saying "You look like you could need a drink, why don’t you head over to the Third Rail?" and to be honest, it sounded quite refreshing. This was the first time in Goodneighbor without Nick, so I had time to just waste time. 

I greeted Ham who was the ghoul guard at The Third Rail, his job? Throwing out drunk and troublemakers. He gave me a confirming nod and I headed downstairs. 

I had never been down in the bar, Nick had always kept me quite busy helping people, the last time I had been here I'd been dressed as the Silver Shroud. It had been quite a dramatic happening, almost cost a ghoul his life. 

The first thing I noticed as I came down was the music, not to mention _the singing_. It was beautiful and upon looking towards it's source, I spotted a lovely girl in a red dress, her black hair dancing around her head as she slow danced with the microphone. 

I stared at her the whole way in and I still looked at her as I sat down by the bar.

"What will it be?" I suddenly heard from before me, a heavy British accent. I looked at him, a Mr. Handy robot, I hadn't even noticed. 

"I'll take a bottle of..." I started and I looked around for a bit, viewing what he had. "Vodka" I finished and the bot soon brought me a bottle. 

"9 Caps," He said and I paid him, receiving the bottle and a glass to drink from. 

"This your place?" I asked him as I poured my own drink. 

"Nah, I'm just the bartender," He said, answering my question, but avoiding giving me any more information.

"So who's the singer?" I asked, glancing over on the beauty. 

"That's Magnolia," He replied, again not giving more information than needed, but as this girl interested me a bit I had to fish for more, but Magnolia that was a pretty unusual name. Well... there was a lot of people with a lot of unusual names. 

"So what's her story?" I continued asking.

"That's non of 'yer business," He told me, putting me down quite fast and I felt quite embarrassed for sticking my nose into it. 

I kept to myself for a while and sipped my drink while in deeper thoughts so I didn't notice that someone sat down beside me. 

"Charlie, bring me the usual," a lovely woman's voice was heard and I looked up and at the singer that had caught my eye, and she caught me glaring and looked at me. 

"I haven't seen you here before," She said with one of those secretive smiles. She had either killed a man or she was filled with secrets and I have to be honest she intrigued me quite much. 

"Oh, I haven't really been around much, this is the first time in here," I explained and she nodded.

"No wonder I haven't seen you," She got a glass from the robot, who's name apparently was Charlie and sipped it slowly. 

She had probably heard of me, there was stories of me, how I blew the Institute up and how I apparently saved the Commonwealth, I felt my stomach twist only thinking about it and emptied my glass. 

"So what are you doing here?" She asked, not really focusing on herself, and probably to keep the mysteries about her to herself.

"I'm just passing through," I said, "I don't really know where I am going, I kinda walk aimlessly at the moment," I poured myself another glass. 

"Looks like we share something then," She said tilting her head a bit onto the side as she smiled. I felt my heart skip a beat. Something about this woman really was alluring. Maybe I could perhaps ask to talk to her more in..private? 

"I guess so," I said with a slight laugh. "What about us leaving to see if there are-" Was all I was able to say before I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was a firm grip and I saw Magnolia's face change a little before looking away.

"Why isn't it the Silver Shroud!" A slightly raspy voice said and I turned to look at the person that had interrupted my..conversation with Magnolia. I looked straight at the face of a grinning ghoul wearing a silly costume.

"Mayor Hancock!" I greeted as I realized who it was. 

"Oh if it's you, it's just Hancock," He said winking at me. He was such a silly man. Kinda refreshing. Charlie put a drink on the table for him, weird he hadn't ordered something, not that I noticed anyway.

"Hancock then," I replied, in which he seemed pleased.

"So...where's your Synth boyfriend?" He asked looking around a bit obviously looking for him. "You cheatin'?" He said leaning onto the bar with a smug face.

"We split, and he's not my boyfriend," I said sounding quite bummed about it. Hancock rose an eyebrow, well if he had an eyebrow he would have raised it. 

"So the detective is back in square town?" He asked, "I thought you were on some never ending quest to find some weirdo?" He had heard about it from us the last time we were in Goodneighbor. 

Magnolia rose from her chair behind me, obviously upset from being ignored, I felt bad about it, but what could I do? I couldn't really ask Hancock to go away so I could... _get to know her better._  

"No we found him, I just came from his location in fact," I said. Hancock seemed impressed.

"Every single holotape?" He questioned.

"Evey single one," I replied with a nod as Hancock chugged down his drink.

"Damn," Hancock said clinking the glass onto the bar.

I took a sip from my glass of vodka, I didn't drink too fast, I wasn't really used to it. 

"So now when everything is finished, your boyfriend just dumped you?" He asked, teasing me obviously. 

"He didn't dump me," I said and sighed. "He doesn't like me in that way," I said lowly, not heard by many, but surely by the mayor. 

"Oh." He started a bit shocked. "So this is like your...heartbreak vodka?" He asked looking at the bottle. 

There was silence for a bit as I didn't respond, it was necessary to, I was sure Hancock found my _tastes_ really weird, and I was sure there would come a comment about it soon.

"I mean, I'm surprised," Hancock said facing me, but his eyes where shifting. "Didn't think someone like you would go fall for a Synth," He said with a light unamused chuckle while waving at Charlie for another drink. 

"That he is a Synth doesn't mean a thing," I said, I felt myself heat up a bit, in an aggressive kind of way. 

"Don't have to defend your kinks in the front of me," Hancock winked at me again I couldn't do anything but let out a light chuckle and shake my head. 

Hancock proceeded to chug down his newly received drink. I still had my bottle. 

"So what do you say? Shall we get out'a here, you can tell me more, in a bit more...private place if you'd like," He said, seeming to be considerate to me, I didn't know Hancock _did soft_. He always seemed so tough. It made me think of the first time I met Hancock. He killed a guy right in the front of me. 

"Yeah sure," I agreed, I had no reason to refuse. I couldn't sit here all night and Hancock was... -yeah I guess he is a friend. 

He got up from his chair and waited for me to follow him, and I did so, bringing my vodka with me.  

"So where are we going?" I asked. I wondered if he was going to take me to his mayoral office or something, but as he went out of the Third Rail we headed in the other direction. 

"Well I'm not planning on having Farenheit butt in on our conversation," Hancock replied. "So I'll be taking you to the hotel," He said pointing over to the building. 

Was he doing what I thought he was doing? I wondered. _Getting to know me better?_ I could have snorted a laugh right there. 

We walked inside Hotel Rexford, where a clerk was waiting for us with half a smile, she was leaning onto the desk looking bored. Customer service surely was a thing of the past. 

"Hello there Clair," Hancock spoke up, waving at her as we approached. 

"Mayor Hancock," She said and stood up a bit proper, not much though but she probably wanted to give a good impression or whatever. 

"My friend here wants to rent a room," He explained. "And not one of those shabby rooms," He added. 

She looked at me up and down, probably wondering what kind of weirdo I was to be in Goodneighbor.  

"I'm sorry Mayor Hancock, but there really is just one room available right now," She said turning to get the key to said room. "But if you want it I'll rent it to you, 10 caps a night," She offered. 

"Sure thing," I said starting to fumble around in my pockets for the payment.

I paid for the room and was told it was the one on the top floor, end of the hallway and soon were on my way upstairs. Hancock following me of course. 

I opened the door and walked into a quite dark and depressive room, windows barred shut and almost everything in the room looked gray. Even though the setting looked quite gloomy the room had a lot of things like a two-man bed, and furniture like a writing desk, a nice chair, a drawer, a little table and even a couch! 

Hancock slumped down into the couch at once, putting his arms along the back of it, really getting comfortable. 

I went to put my own stuff down, as sitting around with a rifle wasn't really that comfortable, I thought about changing, but Hancock was here, I could do it when he left. 

"Come on sit down," He said patting the spot beside him in the couch. I didn't want to say no, so I did sit down, bringing my bottle of Vodka with me. I was feeling a bit air headed after the drinks in the bar, and yeah it had been exactly what I'd wanted to. Get drunk, and forget. 

We sat there chatting and drinking, until Hancock pulled something out of his pocket. 

"Want some...pick-me-ups?" He asked. "You look like you could need some," He added soon after. 

"Jet?" I questioned, and Hancock gave a light nod. So he was selling me drugs? "I'm not buying," I said. When I'd been with Nick I hadn't used any kinds of drugs. Nick didn't like it very much. Well Nick wasn't here.

"I'm not selling," Hancock said putting the Jet in my hand, before pulling out one for himself. 

I studied the little inhaler in my hand. It didn't hurt trying it out once. 

"I'll do it with you, don't worry," Hancock said, assuring me that he wasn't going to drug me and take all my stuff or something. I laughed. 

"Sure," I said. 

_I don't remember anything of what happened after that._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: 20.12.2015  
> I apologize for taking so long, but I've been sick and struggle a bit with writing, but I do plan on continuing this (:


End file.
